


Till Death we Stand

by sapmash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Violence, Destroying Childhood Memories, Everyone Has Issues, Gambling, Good Sibling Zeke Yeager, Gun Violence, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Are Rivals, Jean Kirstein is a Little Shit, Killing, Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein Friendship, Mikasa Ackerman & Sasha Blouse Friendship, Orphan Eren Yeager, Orphanage, Orphans, Poker, Secret Identity, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Till Death Do Us Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapmash/pseuds/sapmash
Summary: Eren Yeager takes on his challenges through life or death, trying to find his long lost brother from the orphanage and who he had assigned Eren to find.Eren encounters old friends, to help him do so, knowing them full and well, but they won't know him at his fullest."Kruger. Eren Kruger, to be exact."
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager & Zeke Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Sasha Blouse, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer
Kudos: 16





	Till Death we Stand

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone !! just letting you know that at the beginning of this story, in the bold font is eren narrating:) thats all, enjoy !! (I will still be writing my other fanfiction too!!)

**2009, Hamburg.**   
  
**I've come along from far away to finish this up.**   
  
**I still have a long road ahead of me.**   
  
Sasha huffed, resting her head on her hand, leaning against the car window. "How long do we have left til' we get there Con?"   
  
"Still a long way," he replied, sneaking a peak at Eren through the review mirror.   
  
Eren unfolded a picture from his pocket, setting it on his lap to pull put his deck of cards.   
  
**I'm here to solve an old problem, find someone who I have no idea where they are in the first place.**   
  
**I don't know how long it'll take, but all I know is that it started with Eren–Yeager.**   
  
Eren shuffled the deck of cards, flipping them so that he couldn't see which one was which.

 **Eren grew up in an orphanage–but he wasn't alone.**  
  
 **In the orphanage, Eren had a best friend who was like a brother to him. Ate the same food, shared the same plate and shared the same thoughts.**  
  
Pulling out a card, Eren flipped it over with no suprise.   
  
Jack.   
  
**His name was Jean, but he had another name than just that.**   
  
_"You really think I'm that dumb don't you? One time you're kind, another you're talking about me behind my back," Jean interrogated, flipping the chair over so that his stomach was hitting the back rest. "Do you know what they call me?"_   
  
_The man gulped, blinking a few times before speaking. "Mr. Kirstein, please, I know you well and that you're well known in the neighborhood–"_   
  
_"I wasn't asking about that. I was asking about my name–just be honest. I can tell you if you'd like," Jean said, tilting his head._   
  
_"Marco," Jean called for his friend, tilting his head towards the box across the room._   
  
_Marco nodded, snatching the box and sitting the same way Jean was on the chair beside him. Opening up the box, Jean made an O with his mouth, sarcastically acting surprised._   
  
_"T-the Carpenter?" The man took a guess by looking at the box. Jean scoffed, nodding. "You got it monsieur. Marco you might wanna look away for this one," He took the pincers out the box, opening them and closing them with one hand. "W-wait- hold on wait!"_

Eren pulled out a King, placing it on the next person in the picture.   
  
**Reiner Braun, Yeager was so close to Braun that they knew almost everything about each other, like how Reiner was overly obsessed with winning at poker, and how he was so good at it.**   
  
_"Reiner, it's your turn."_   
  
_Reiner grinned, pushing his chips forward. "No shame,"_   
  
_"Straight flush, nice Braun,"_   
  
_Reiner chuckled, tapping his foot on the ground repeatedly. "That's my speciality."_   
  
**There was a girl that always took care of Eren, and who still has a place in his heart till this day.**   
  
Queen.   
  
**Mikasa Ackerman.**   
  
_Mikasa sighed as the elevator went down, looking at the huge mirror located at the back side of the elevator. One side of her hair was shorter than the other, just above the ear. A tight red dress hugged her skin with warmth, a leather jacket falling over it._   
  
_She stepped out of the elevator, making her way to the casino. She was going to win, and she was going to do it right._   
  
Eren set the picture down, shuffling the deck of cards once more while he looked out the window. This wasn't going to be easy, but he was going to get through it, whether it be life or death, he was going to find him.

Ace of Hearts. 

**In the Orphanage, Eren had a real, same blood like older brother–Zeke Yeager. Zeke made sure nobody was hurting Eren in tbe orphanage, watching his brother's every step.**

**Until that day came.**

**1999, Hamburg.**

_"Eren! Stay with me, don't even talk." Zeke warned, clutching young Eren's mouth shut. Tears ran down Eren's cheeks onto Zeke's hands, but didn't dare to say a word._

_The crunch of multch under someone's footsteps made Zeke cringe, but not daring to make a sound. He put more pressure on Eren's mouth, making sure he wouldn't pop a squeal._

_A tall, slender man in black walked past the stack of multch that Eren and Zeke were hiding behind, looking for a specific blonde._

_Zeke gulped, covering Eren's eyes as he pulled out a knife from behind him. Of course, the knife scratched against the multch, causing it to make a crunching sound._

_The tall man turned back at Eren and Zeke, looking at them straight forward. Zeke set Eren down, holding the knife in a stabbing position, not allowing the man to think until he rushed at him, stabbing him right in the abdomen 6 times, making sure not to make a peep._

_The man did though._

_Urgent running footsteps collided with the ground, alarming Zeke. "Eren, Hide!" Uncontrollable tears ran down Eren's face as he hid behind a stack of hay, closing his mouth shut._

_"Fuckin' nasty children, since when do y'all kill grown men?" One of the tall men that arrived lectured Zeke, not getting an answer. "Get 'em."_

_Zeke pushed and struggled to get out of their strong grip, at the weak age of 15, he wasn't very strong. Sure, he was tall but that didn't help much._

_Eren wanted to stand up, to help._

_They dragged Zeke out the door, causing him to kick and scream._

_Eren gasped as he hopped over to hay stack, running over to his brother. Zeke's eyes widened, shaking his head rapidly. "There's another kiddo, we'll take him to a different station." One of the men in black added, chuckling at he tried to pick Eren up._

_"Don't touch me–you monsters!"_

_Half of the men that were with Zeke came to seperate Eren, bringing him to another truck._

_"Eren! Protect Gabi!"_

Eren cringed, squinting his eyes. He sighed, setting the deck of cards down unevenly, one flipped over up-right.

Ace of Spades. 

**This one last person needed no introduction.**

**Eren Kruger–the new Eren Yeager.**

**I'm no longer showing people who I am.**

**Rather what I'm made of.**

* * *

**2009, Berlin.**

Connie stretched as he pushed himself off of the electric pull he was leaning on. "So, Er–Kruger, what now?" 

"We go to the Casino, we don't go full out yet, we'll be under the sheets for a while," Eren explained, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

"Why, so you can stalk them?" Sasha asked, taking a bite of her soft pretzel. "Yeah, more or less. I have to know where they're at, I'm not Yeager anymore aren't I?" Sasha's eyebrows knit together, not very surprised about Eren's nonchalant response. 

"To us, yeah you're Yeager to us." Connie admitted, cracking his fingers.

"That has to change, Connie," Eren explained, tucking his curtain bangs back. 

"I can't be Yeager anymore." 

Connie sighed, looking at the waves of water that fell down but was taken back up into a strong wave. "Just how the hell are we gonna find the _other_ Kruger?" 

"He'll be around here somewhere, definitely in Berlin. He's precise, don't forget that."

* * *

"Yeager's definitely in Berlin, so I need you to find him. He'll be at sea side, don't tell him where I'm at, just show him where his friends are, Marco." Kruger spoke, slamming his book shut. 

Marco nodded, taking the paper that Kruger had gave him. 

Marco walked towards his car, swinging the door open before he paused. He snatched his vibrating phone from his back pocket, staring at the contact. 

Jean.

He sighed, pressing the green button. "Jean, I'm gonna call you back okay? Or I'll see you at the casino, I'm just a bit busy right now, sorry. Alright, bye." 

"Sorry Jean," he whispered to himself, entering his vehicle. 

**Speilbank Casino, Berlin.**

"Marco, I want you to know everything about this Kruger guy–where he goes, what he does, what time he sleeps, his favorite games–anything you can get your hands on." Jean favored Marco, walking past the various tables of gamblers playing with sheets of cards. 

"But why're you so suspicious of him?" Marco asked, eyebrows stitching together.

"Reeco, You don't trust anyone who's been to like–seven different countries and has a bachelor's degree. That's just suspicious, and he gambles too? We're flying six feet under ground with no information," Jean stated.

"What does that mean?" 

"It means I won't get buried till I know who this goddamn generic poker player is."

Connie watched from above, hands leaning on the railing. "Still interested?" He asked Eren.

"Shouldve asked me that before I changed my name to Eren Kruger," Eren announced sarcastically, causing Connie to scoff. 

"No going back now,"

"We're here till' death."


End file.
